


First and Last

by foreheadclique



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, BUT ALSO HAPPY, Eddie loves him too, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, It's sweet, M/M, Richie is so in love, Sad, oblivion, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreheadclique/pseuds/foreheadclique
Summary: The first time Eddie and Richie speak to each other and then the last time.





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first Reddie fic and it's so fun, I love this ship and this fandom and the steady supply of stories like yes please keep them coming. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this though!! Please leave comments and kudos, they keep me motivated and make me happy (sappy but true).
> 
> Enjoy!

It was their first day back at school, Bill, Stan and Richie walked in the playful hallways of the secondary school talking loudly about their new English teacher. 

“She looks like she stuck a lemon up her ass and it made it’s way up to her throat!” The foulmouth of the group laughed loudly, Richie Tozier.

If anyone in the school, other then his 2 best friends, were to describe Richie in 3 words, it would be loud, annoying and (probably) rude. His constant cheeky remarks in the cafe and in class earned him the well suited nickname of “Trashmouth”, now he’s more likely to respond to that than his own name. But although he was all those things to his two best friends also, he was so much more. He was an easily funny guy, humour came naturally to him and he could cheer anyone up in the blink of an eye. He cared and loved his friends with everything in his little heart and even though he seemed like the biggest asshole you’d ever meet. He was kind, he cared. 

Stan just scoffed at Richie's attempt of making fun of their teacher, who had actually seemed nice enough in his eyes. She helped him when he couldn’t figure out where the hell the semi colon went in his paragraph about his summer, which was slightly boring, his friends were the only thing that made it exciting.

Stan’s life would look boring for anyone who didn’t know him. Heck, even Stan found it boring sometimes. His parents weren’t exactly super strict, not like some people’s. But they were extremely religious, so when it came to some certain things, you could consider them very controlling. But he was okay with that, he liked his religion, despite all the shit others put him through because of it. Henry Bowers especially. He delved into the fact he was a Jew every time Stan walked past, keeping his head down and focusing often on the comforting hand on his back, often coming from Bill, distracting him from the bully. He would forever be thankful for Bill and Richie, they made his life so much better.

Thinking about how much he appreciated his friends, Stan looked up in Richie’s direction and then Bill’s, smiling slightly at them both. “What’s g-got you s-so smiley S-S-Stan?” Bill’s amused voice stuttered and Stan just rolled his eyes and smiled a little bit more. 

Bill was the mum friend out of the three. He wore his heart on his sleeved and openly showed he cared about his friends with no remorse. He could pick up when they were upset and knew how to help them. It was almost a superpower. The amount of love that boy had in his heart was unbelievable, and although no one else ever thought the same, you’d be extremely lucky to have him as a friend. He’s a source of comfort and understands them no matter what. And although they’d never admit it, Bill and Richie were incredibly happy to call him their best friend.

And the three of them together had a dynamic like no other. They balanced each other out and together they were branded as “The Losers Club”. They wouldn’t have it any other way, even if the all got shit for their different personalities. Richie's big mouth, Stan’s religion, Bill’s stutter, they didn’t care. They hated the bullies for it though and forever will. The three boys were laughing at something Richie had said again as they prepared to leave the campus, walking to their bikes and trying to reason with Stan about the amount of homework we have. 

“It’s way too much Stan the Man! People who actually have lives don’t have the time to keep up with all of that bullshit work.” Richie smirked and Stan snarled,

“I have a life, asswipe.” 

“F-For once in m-my life, I agree with R-Richie.” Bill muttered, nearly not believing the words he just uttered.

“Of course you do-“ 

“Hell yeah you do!! Big Bill finally realises I’m not as stupid as you all think!” Richie said with pure joy.

“Shut up Trashmouth, you loser.” Bill laughed and it caused Stan to smile a little, noticing how Bill didn’t stutter once. 

They were all getting their bikes and were about to leave when they heard a very high pitched scream, followed by a deep, angry “shut the fuck up!!”. The boys recognised the angry voice as the dickwad who goes by Henry Bowers. Anything including him was never good and the boys all did the same thing and ran towards the petrified scream. They ran as fast as they could, dropping their bikes and turned the corner of the building sharply to see the fiery red face of the devil himself and his 3 coward sidekicks, towering over a small, shaking boy who looked around their age. Bill recognised the red shorts from French today when his teacher introduced a new boy named… Shit, he couldn’t even remember the guy’s name.

“You fuckin’ freak! Bet you hate us getting all up in your ‘lil screwed up face uh? Scared of getting our germs aye? Big boy germs! They’ll kill ya, they will!” Henry taunted the shaking boy and proceeded to spit on him, making the boy yelp.

“Hey! Asshole! Pick on someone your own size!” Richie piped up. Earning a glare from Stan.

“Oh, well, look at that, it’s your saviours lil’ Eddie boy…” 

That’s his name.

“Let h-him g-go!” Bill bravely shouted, still standing a good 5 meters away. 

Henry slowly stood up and faced the Losers. 

“Or what? B-B-Billy?” He snarled. Stan saw the shaking boy hunched up against the wall and mouthed “run”. Be he then realised the boy, Eddie, couldn’t, he couldn’t breathe, but Stan, although extremely concerned, was not about to go over to him, not when he had the eyes of Bowers and his gang glued to him. 

“Picking on the new kid especially? That’s low. Even for you.” Richie scoffed, folding his arms. And that was the final straw. Bowers lunged at Richie and Richie jumped back in shock, quickly regaining his footing and running the opposite direction to the boy against the wall, Henry was yelling at his gang to go after Richie while he “got Bill”. In which he had no hope in doing so, Bill was incredibly fast, while all this was happening, Stan took a leap forwards and tried comforting the boy, telling him to breathe, but nothing was working.

The shaking b-, Eddie, was obviously shaken up and was panicking and Stan wasn’t entirely sure what to do, the boy was trying to say something and Stan couldn’t understand, quickly becoming annoyed at the situation and this poor kid, and then he found himself annoyed at himself because he shouldn’t be getting agitated with someone who’s clearly in a state of panic. So he breathed himself and tried to think.

What would Bill do?

He had an idea. 

“What do you need?” He asked the boy carefully and he jumped a bit before pointing to a black fanny pack a few feet away. Stan immediately got up and bought it over, flicking through the contents inside to find something to help with his breathing. He wasn’t finding anything until he felt hard plastic and pulled out an inhaler and handed it to the boy. The boy took it shakily and puffed the medicine into his airways, becoming visibly more relaxed and his breathing steadied. Stan was still a little tense and unsure of what the boy was going to do so he just crouched in front of him cautiously.

“Thank you..” The boy wheezed out and Stan relaxed. 

“It’s fine, we did what anyone should have.” He said with a small smile which made the boy noticeably more comfortable talking to a stranger.

“I’m Stanley Uris, but Stan is preferred,” Stan held out a shaky hand to be met with an equally as shaky one.

“Eddie Kaspbrak.” He breathed, smiling. 

Just as he’d uttered those words, he heard footsteps padding back across the gravel and both boys tensed until they realised it was Richie and Bill, or the two other boys who had saved Eddie. 

Bill walked towards Eddie fast and immediately asked if he was okay, Eddie was taken aback and felt a sudden flush of embarrassment with all the attention, but he nodded and said thank you to Bill kindly. Bill smiled and introduced himself,

“I-I’m B-Bill.” Eddie was taken aback by the stutter at first but took his hand without hesitation and grinned, introducing himself the same way he did to Stan. Eddie looked up to the last boy who was standing over him, tall and lanky with eyes wide.

Richie was examining the boy on the floor, slightly tan skin, rather thin legs and arms, with short shorts and a white polo t-shirt that fitted his frame nicely. His hair looked disheveled, but it also looked like it had once been perfectly styled. Little freckles covered the boys cheeks and he had comically large, adorable brown eyes that were looking up at him with a terrified look in them.

Richie often observed people like that, he’d never tell anyone, but it was a habit, taking in every little detail of someone, he knew Bill had a birthmark shaped like a boot under his right ear and was often covered by his hair, he knew Stan’s specific one noodle-curl that stuck out of her ramen bowl head and he could find it in a second. Even if Stan could never. But Richie had never stared so intently at someone before and it snapped him out of his trance when he realised how weird he must look.

Bill and Stan were staring at him as if to say “have you legitimately gone off your meds?”, but he just smiled at them and smirked at the slightly younger boy sitting down. He crouched with them and joined them sitting on the grass. Everyone was watching him confusedly until he looked to the left of Stan and next to the boys feet. 

“Is that a fucking fanny pack?”

They all stopped and looked at each other before one of them let out a small laugh, and it quickly escalated into full blown hysterics. They’d just escaped a what-could’ve-been-near-death experience and all Richie was concerned about was this boys fanny pack. 

In that moment,Bill looked around at the group of laughing boys and as they stopped laughing they all looked at each other, happy half grins on their faces, and although it was left unsaid, they all knew that they had just adopted Eddie into their little club, and that he would fit right in with them. Eddie felt a rush of happiness when they all began to stand up and get their bikes and Richie, the loudmouth one leaned in and whispered, “Welcome to the Loser’s Club, asshole.” and winked cheekily at him. Eddie had only just met these boys but he could already tell how different they are from another, and he was excited to get to know them more, be a part of something. His new friends gave him their numbers just because it’s “unfair” if he doesn’t have them.

As they said their goodbyes and they all went their seperate ways, Stan found himself excited that there was a new member in their little club. He was just as thrilled as Bill and Richie who fell asleep with smiles on their lips and little Eddie dosed off with the words “Is that a fucking fanny pack?” Engraved in his mind and he could hear the laughter that followed it and he sighed happily.

Maybe school wouldn’t be that hard after all, now he had some friends, he wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
